Cold Hands And Wasted Dreams
by XxBeastYouMadeOfMexX
Summary: As Emrose dashed through the forest home with the feeling of uncertainty she could've sworn she saw eyes glowing from the branches of a broad oak tree observing her. Then again, she always had seen things that no one else seemed to...


Emrose was shuffling through the misty woods with her head full of wandering thoughts going no where in particular. Her modest dress was hikedup to her knees so it wouldn't get sullied. If her Uncle knew of these lengthy walks throughout the forest he would be livid and lecture her on his own stupidity and the fatalities in the forest. She shuddered at the thought and tried to push it back. She didn't want the precious time that she could be alone in the woods to be withered away by oppressive thoughts of home, when she was free of it. For the moment, anyway. Emrose took a few more dreary steps before she stopped and shakily took a breath of fresh air, trying her best to hold back tears. As she did, the smell of pine, dirt, and newly fallen rain came crashing to her nose, calming her edgy senses. She slowly opened her eyes feeling rejuvenated by the nature around her and decided it would be best to hurry home. When she got the feeling that someone was watching her. 'Why be afraid?' she asked herself. Still. She couldn't rid herself of the eerie feeling and the blood in her veins starting to grow cold. As Emrose dashed through the forest home with the feeling of uncertainty she could've sworn she saw eyes glowing from the branches of a broad oak tree observing her. Then again, she always had seen things that no one else seemed to...

* * *

"Where have you been?" a voice commanded as she walked past the parlor on her way to her room.

"I just went for a brisk walk, Uncle," Emrose replied.

"You should be doing your studies," the voice echoing from the parlor mumbled. Emrose couldn't help a small smile from grazing her lips. He always had been a bit of a push over when it came to her schooling.

"I needed some time to clear my head before I continued," she chirped waltzing

herself into the dimly lit room. A 'humph' and rustling of paper was the only reply she got. She carefully slid the door shut as the smile slipped from her face. They both knew that there was going to be no more studying coming from the room. Only wishful thinking.

* * *

Sleepy eyelids gradually opened to the sound of slight clattering outside Emrose's window. Still in a sleep daze she walked over to it and looked out. An arm shot up to where her face was and pounded at the glass. Unconvinced by this action she began to walk away.

"Wait!" Someone hollered and a face popped up in front of the window. Walking back with a smirk of satisfaction she glanced at the face once more and unlocked the window causally. A tall and lanky figure climbed in and landed with a thud on the brown mucky carpet.

"Well aren't we graceful tonight." Emrose said to the currently un-moving lump on her floor.

"Oh, hush up!" it whispered back, agitated. As the lump moved up to a sitting position Emrose plopped down next to it, starring intently at the pack the lump was sorting through. "Get a light, will you Emmy?" It asked with concentration mixed throughout the voice. It was more masculine then she remembered.

"Sure," she replied getting up to light a candle but kept her gaze fixed intently on him. He looked taller and more muscular with slight peach fuzz covering the lower half of his face. It was a curious look on him. "What does it say?" she ask sitting on her calves next to him, holding the light close to him so he could see what he was doing.

"I don't know. I don't go poking through people's mail like someone I know." he said giving her an amused look. She looked down at her knees praying that the darkness around them would hide her blush. "Thanks, by the way, for the light." he said smiling. She nodded. 'Remember Emrose, he only thinks of you as a child' she reminded herself.

"How is he? Is he taller? Eating well?" She asked him hurriedly. He chuckled a bit at that.

"You sound like a mother. He's fine."

"Can you blame me for being worried, Gavin? I haven't heard from him in three months when he said he would send for me in two!" she said while glaring at him for his lack of understanding.

"That's your brother alright." he replied back handing her a beige letter. She snatched the letter greedily and cradled it to her face, taking in the scent of faint cologne her brother wore. "Your welcome," Gavin murmured, a slight pout in his voice. Emrose glanced up and stared into his eyes with all sincerity.

"Thank you Gavin," she whispered and then began opening the note. Gavin looked over her shoulder trying to make out the words as she silently read. Her eyes widened in shock as she took them in. It read:

_Dearest sister,_

_If you have opened this letter, it is already too late. Flee!_

_Love,_

_Gil_

As Emrose's eyes read her brothers name at the end of the letter she felt an ice cold hand on her shoulder, unlike Gavin's warm one, and cold, wide eyes, staring at the ruffle of fabric around her neck. Emrose's shut her eyes ready to take in her destiny. A scream drowned out by the loud screech of an owl and the wind of the woods was all anyone could hear as the lonely night wore on...


End file.
